


A Sound Magician is a Mighty God

by gossamerstarsxx



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerstarsxx/pseuds/gossamerstarsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A sound magician is a mighty god." - from 'Doctor Faustus' by Christopher Marlowe. </p><p>Before Loki had been made to know himself, he had belonged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sound Magician is a Mighty God

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. Comment about any errors and I'll fix them.

A sound magician is a mighty god. 

And oh, Loki is nothing if not a magician, has no sense of self save his tricks and silvered tongue. What mold in Asgard could he ever have fit, adopted darkling son of a family sparkling golden? And so Asgard had molded _him_. 

Before he had been made to know himself, Loki had sensed no shadow over his bright-light world. Before he had been made to know himself, he had adored, admired, loved; he had followed Odin's gilded son with joy in his heart. He had lived in peace with himself, warm in his happiness, before he had been made to know himself...

Before he'd been made to see his green and black amongst the world of blue and blond; before he'd been made to measure his narrow shoulders against the strength and breadth of his brother's; before he'd been made to learn that the only weapons he would ever be fit to wield were a tongue as sharp as a sword and magic like no one in Asgard could match; before he'd been made to see his own flesh turn against him and all he'd ever known or loved, Loki had belonged. 

And while he would never forgive he who had ripped the last vestiges of wool from his queer green eyes, while he mourned the loss of such a bright-light illusion and ached to his broken soul at the way Thor's golden goodness and lifelong acceptance had forever been tainted by the shadow he'd never perceived, Loki rejoiced. 

He rejoiced in his pain an his grief,rejoiced in the anguish of a thousand years of shattered illusions. It was a cold joy, a cold comfort, and the poetry of that brought a chilled half-smile to a face that appeared faintly ill in the bluish leftover glow of the Tesseract. 

Loki had been made to know himself, and he rejoiced in the knowledge, however much it continued to break his heart. For he was Loki, and he was not Odin's son nor Thor's brother. He was Loki, and at last he was his own. He was Loki, the magician, and he would be a mighty god. 

And when the human asked who he was, it was with cold joy that Loki replied:

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."


End file.
